This invention relates to computer systems in general and more particularly, to a tri-state function indicator particularly useful in a computer system.
In large computer systems, and particularly in systems which provide graphics displays, a plurality of different types of peripheral devices for providing input to the computer system are provided. For example, a single system may have as inputs a keyboard, a mouse, a tablet, a light pen, dial boxes, switch boxes and so forth. In a system with a plurality of such peripherals it is advantageous to have a device which can collect inputs from each of these peripherals and then retransmit the various inputs over a single line to the computer system. Such a device is referred to herein as a peripheral repeater box in that it acts as a repeater for each of the individual peripherals.
Preferably, a peripheral repeater box of this nature, which will include its own processor, will be capable of running various levels of self test. Some indication should be given of the status of the peripheral repeater box, i.e. whether it is in a test mode or in an operating mode. Similar requirements for indicating status are found in other systems, particularly computer systems.